Hidden Plan
by ChansChandler
Summary: Kyungsoo terjebak dalam berbagai cerita membingungkan setelah ia menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin. Hingga berbagai kata yang terdapat dalam kertas misterius itu terpecahkan.


Trailer

4 Januari 20xx

04.00 PM KST

"Jadi sekarang kau resmi menjadi anak buahku, ya." Seorang namja berpakaian formal tersenyum. Namja itu menyenderkan punggung pada sofa ruangannya.

Namja bertopi hitam didepan namja formal itu hanya menunduk. Sesekali ia menatap segelas kopi yang terdapat diatas meja, meja yang memisahkan dirinya dengan namja berpakaian formal tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa kau terlihat murung? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Namja bertopi hitam menatap sang 'atasan' beberapa detik, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku bersedia. Siapkanlah semuanya seperti yang sudah kita sepakati kemarin," katanya.

"Tentang bayaranmu?" sang namja formal terkekeh. "Oh, tampaknya kau lupa siapa aku, ya?" namja itu mengganti kekehannya menjadi mencemooh.

Namja bertopi hitam itu kian menunduk. "Maafkan aku. Tidak, Tuan. Aku tentu tahu siapa kau." ucapnya. Sang namja formal mengangguk dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan muka meremehkan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Kau tahu seorang keturunan konglomerat kaya dari Amerika sedang berbincang denganmu, kan?"

Namja bertopi kembali mengangguk.

"Bagus. Maka itu kau tak perlu ragukan aku soal uang." Sesaat setelah berkata, namja formal itu membuka laci kerjanya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana dan meletakkan sesuatu yang cukup besar itu di atas mejanya.

Sebuah koper besar.

Namja itu membuka benda tersebut dan menunjukkan isinya pada si namja bertopi

Bau khas uang langsung menusuk hidung. Setelah membukanya cukup lama dan namja bertopi itu sudah melihatnya, namja berpakaian formal kembali menutup koper itu.

"Sudah lihat? Sekoper penuh akan menjadi milikmu jika kau bisa menjalankan misiku. Terimalah. Keluarlah dengan hati-hati, jangan sampai ada yang melihatmu." Kata si namja formal dengan senyum liciknya.

"Semoga berhasil. Senang bekerjasama denganmu, Kim."

.

.

ChansChandler

Proudly presents

.

.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya yang ia yakin sedikit mengkusam. Diliriknya Jongin yang kini tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo mendecak. "Daritadi kau hanya focus dengan ponselmu," ujar yeoja itu kesal.

Jongin tersentak, lalu buru-buru meletakkan ponselnya di kap kecil di sebelah pengemudi. Ia tersenyum kikuk pada Kyungsoo.

"Siapa?"

"Eh-oh? Ehm, e-eomma. Ya, ada pesan dari eomma," jawab Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kyungsoo tetap menatap namja tan disampingnya yang hanya menatap jalanan yang dilaluinya.

"Kau berbohong."

Jongin menoleh, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Yah, memang nomornya bukan dari ponsel eomma, tetapi pesannya dari eomma," ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel Jongin, lalu memeriksanya sebentar. Taklama,Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. "Kenapa folder penerima pesanmu kosong?"

.

.

A Romance fanfiction

With a bit logic game

.

.

"Pistol adalah hal yang tak lazim diberikan kepada orang biasa. Hei, Jongin. Kurasa aku mempunyaipikiran yang sama denganmu," kata Sehun. "Oh, jangan lupakan tentangnya yang mengendap-endap, juga rumah kosong tempat ditemukannya koper itu." Lanjut Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk. "Menurut keterangan dadakan yang kita temukan ini, apakah mustahil rasanya jika dia kemungkinan adalah salah satu bagian dari-"

"-komplotan teroris?" tandas Kyungsoo.

Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan. Sedetik kemudian mereka bertiga berseru dengan serempak.

"Tidak mungkin!"

.

.

ChansChandler's debut fanfiction

With EXO and official pairing

.

.

"Loh, berita tabrakan lagi." Xiumin mengambil snack yang baru ia keluarkan dari lemari pendingin. Dia menonton televisi dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Kecelakaan terjadi di sebelah timur Namsan Tower, hari ini pukul 01.00 siang. Mobil korban ditemukan hancur di sisi sebelah kiri, tepatnya pada bagian pengemudi…"

"Hei, rasanya aku familiar dengan mobil itu." Gumam Xiumin, memasukkan lagi beberapa potong snack ke dalam mulutnya.

"…kecelakaan ini diduga akibat kelalaian pengemudi dari arah berlawanan dengan korban. Korban sendiri dilaporkan mengalami luka agak berat yang sekarang sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Plat mobil korban yaitu RA 3241 dengan jenis mobil sedan…"

Xiumin seketika tersedak. Ia segera minum, lalu matanya membulat. "RA 3241? Bukannya itu mobil Luhan Jie?!"

.

.

Coming soon

'Hidden Plan'

This December

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo!

Saya ChansChandler hihihi.

Salam kenal buat semuanya. hehehe. Ini bukan pokok cerita ya, baru trailer. Disini author pengen liat respon dari readers. Kalau banyak yang berminat dan banyak review, bakalan author lanjutin deh. Author pendatang baru, disini author terima saran dan kritik dari readers dan author lain karena masih banyak kesalahan penulisan author sebagai pendatang baru. Mohon kerjasama dan supportnya yaa /bow/.

Maaf kalau kata-kata saya masih berantakan atau sejenisnya, mohon bantuannya /deepbow/

Last word. Review please? TuT

.

.


End file.
